El fruto prohibido
by Shimizublack
Summary: Tsuna es nuevo en la escuela donde Kyoya es el maestro de literatura, al parecer desde que los dos se encontraron despertaron sensaciones completamente pervertidas en el cuerpo del otro, disfruta de un romance prohibido, de alumno con profesor, Lemon.


**El fruto prohibido**

**Capitulo único. **

_"El alumno y el profesor"_

Permanecía sentado en su largo escritorio marrón, miro sus manos mientras deslizaba tranquilamente estas con su otra mano disfrutando del contacto con esta, luego dirigió una mano a sus labios, no debió haber hecho lo que había causado momentos atrás, había sido completamente inaudito, imperdonable, era prohibido; pero… ¿_lo prohibido es lo mas delicioso_? Nunca debió haberlo besado, recorrerlo con sus manos en su pequeño cuerpo fue un error, tomarlo en aquel lugar una tragedia…

Pero… no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada, ¿arrepentirse en esos momentos? Para que; todo había pasado completamente rápido, el lo tentó y el comió del fruto prohibido; sonrió para sus adentros, amaba su fruto.

Sonrió complacido recordando sus gemidos desesperados, los rasguños en su espalda, se levanto y acomodo su corbata luego de abotonar los botones de su camisa de color blanca que traía puesta.

Tomo el borrador y limpio la pizarra, para luego poder irse y cerrar la puerta de aquel salón donde comúnmente daba clase, dio una última vista a aquella puerta y alargo una sonrisa, no había sido solo su culpa.

El era _Hibari Kyoya_, un profesor antiguo y respetado de la academia, a pesar de tener tan solo veinticinco años. Jamás había tenido problemas con nadie, tampoco nunca había caído en los deseos carnales por los motivos de que nadie le buscaba problemas a aquel joven, que fue conocido como el hombre más fuerte de todo Japón, era peligroso si se enojaba, pero al parecer aquel herbívoro no le había importado; como aquella tarde.

Al verlo llegar tímidamente a la clase, era nuevo completamente callado, sonrojado y avergonzado, era extranjero al parecer de Italia, era un chico común, para todos paso completamente desapercibido, mas solo el pudo notar lo cálido y tranquilo que era, bajo toda aquella piel vergonzosa y pálida, tenía algo diferente a todos los chicos.

Lo miro por un largo rato sin que él mismo se diera cuenta de sus deseos al observarlo a esos grandes ojos castaños, luego de un rato lo presento a la clase para que pudiera ocupar un silla, alado de la ventana en la parte de adelante, donde él pudiera observarlo muy bien y pudo notar como comenzaba a tranquilizarse, entrar tenso en una clase era un poco incomodo, ya que el experimentaba eso todos los días, cuando los alumnos lo veían llegar.

El pelinegro prosiguió con su clase, explicaba sobre la poesía y había tomado al gran "William Shakespeare" recitando sobre su vida, y de vez en cuando algunas partes de sus obras, y sus grandes palabras, siempre mirándolo a él; le atraía su cuerpo pequeño, escondiendo una calidez realmente vivaz.

Hablaba de aquel hombre que representaba sobre todo en sus dramas problemas tanto sexuales, como mencionaba los pecados capitales, la envidia, la avaricia. Aquel hombre que es completamente el modelo a seguir del pelinegro decía todo lo que opinaba sobre él, disfrutando de sus sabias palabras, recitando de vez en cuando alguna de sus famosas frases, como las de "Hamlet" "Romeo y Julieta" "Otelo" y tantas obras más que expresaban sentimientos de tragedia, pero no podía faltar la comedia.

Justificando, se estaría diciendo que aquel maestro era la reencarnación de Shakespeare, viviendo exactamente de la manera que aquel famoso escritor, era un poeta famoso y un profesor respetado; todos lo querían tener y acercarse a él, pero había algo llamado un "_el gran muro de Berlín_" que prohibía su acercamiento; como si fuera un dios y aquel ser herbívoro lo sabía.

Uno de sus alumnos había interrumpido su clase, así como los pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza, tantas historias le vinieron a la mente que podía ser un buen tema para uno de sus nuevos libros, pero no se podría obtener siempre lo que se quería.

— ¿Tan famoso es aquel escritor? —pregunto mientras soltaba una carcajada —. Pienso que más bien era un alcohólico anónimo, ¿qué todos los escritores famosos mueren de la bebida?

—Pues, para ser el más audaz de la clase —comento sabiendo que aquel chico era el más popular entre todas las chicas —, todas las personas tienen sus formas de vivir, y cada persona tiene su forma de hacer las cosas, aquel hombre no solo escribió las mejores obras, las mejores dramas, ni los mejores poemas, también nos dejo un legado literario bastante interesante, "ser o no ser; ese es mi dilema" —recita con sus lentes hacia abajo mientras lo levanta tranquilamente volviendo a sostener aquel libro.

Luego de unas charlas, la clase se había vuelto realmente aburrida, cada estudiante leía en el banco mientras el maestro llenaba listas y comenzaba a llamar y hacer leer la frase más explícita y la que más le hubiera gustado de Shakespeare y que la explicaran como pensaban.

Sonrió hacia sus adentros al notar como el chico tímido y nuevo no le quitaba la vista de encima, en todo momento dirigía su mirada a sus labios y a su torso, como si aquel pequeño se lo estuviera imaginando completamente desnudo, no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras levantaba la mirada observándolo a él.

—Sawada; puede leer la frase que más le ha gustado de Shakespeare.

— ¿Yo? —se señalo tiernamente el mismo, causándole gracia hacia el maestro, lentamente se levanto mientras observaba el libro completamente sonrojado.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

— ¡No! Bueno… no es un fragmento, me gusto mucho aquellos párrafos y diálogos… me gustaría leerlos… Hibari-sensei…

—Adelante; Sawada.

— **Julieta:** En mis labios queda, la marca de vuestro pecado. **Romeo:** ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso.

De alguna manera, ya se esperaba esto. Los alumnos escucharon la explicación de porque ese pequeño dialogo le gustaba mientras se sentaba con la aprobación del profesor, todos los chicos y chicas de su clase de alguna manera se sentían atraídos por él, desprendía feromonas tanto masculinas como femeninas que de algún modo le molestaba. Y jamás se había involucrado con alguno porque seguramente le traería problemas.

Pero este chico era diferente, al contrario de todos aquellos que buscaban llamar su atención con bromas, chistes, maquillajes, ropa elegante, este ocultaba completamente todo con esa facha de chico tímido y avergonzado, que incluso incitaba mucho al tenerlo lleno de placer en sus brazos.

Las horas de clase pasaron minuto a minuto, y su morbo aumento más, mucho más, imaginándolo sin censura cumpliendo su deseo, nunca había tenido esta sensación de acostarse con un alumno, y mucho menos con un chico, pero aquel pequeño hacia que todas esas ideas cubriera su mente.

Podía ver en sus ojos que él deseaba lo mismo, todos en aquella clase de alguna manera lo hacían… pero el castaño se sentía tan avergonzado de pensar lo que su mente le mostraba.

Le vio posar su mirada en su entrepierna debajo del escritorio, humedecerse los labios suavemente, y luego sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo. Llevo una mano a su rostro, posándola sobre su mejilla caliente, y pudo oír su suspiro.

Su aura misteriosa y fría con algunos alumnos lo hacía ver incluso más seductor, siempre vistiendo con camisa que lo hacía resaltar su gran pecho, dejando volar la imaginación de sus alumnos.

Otra vez vio su entrepierna, pero esta vez al levantar la vista se la cruzo con la de él mirándolo fríamente, ¿_quizás enojado_? O eso le parecía por la indecencia que bordaban aquellos orbes de color chocolate.

Bajo su mirada rápidamente posándola sobre el libro que debía leer… sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. Quería irse de ahí, no soportaba mas sus pensamientos con aquel hombre; los deseos que hacia arder su miembro, y lo incomodaba sobre aquel pantalón, provocando que bajara su mano sujetándolo.

Pudo sentir como su miembro palpitaba queriendo salir de su pantalón, se mordió el labio por el placer… se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que era, en sus dieciséis años de vida no le había pasado algo así por una chica… ¿¡y ahora le pasaba con un chico!? Y para rematar ¡Era su profesor de literatura!

La campana sonó, haciéndole dar un respingón por el susto. Miro algo apurado hacia la puerta y vio que todos se iban con sus cosas, para no volver hasta el día siguiente. Ya se había acabado la clase, que sinceramente para él había durado siglos en vez de horas, pequeños siglos en sufrimiento.

Se levanto rápidamente del banco y guardo sus cosas casi a tropezones, se sintió avergonzado al sentir que todos se habían ido y él había sido el único en quedarse en el salón de clases, suspiro no era extraño que alguien le esperara, igual no tenía amigos; por distraído y no haber escuchado el timbre que había sonado tres veces, dando por finalizado la clase.

Lo miro de reojo, él estaba parado frente al pizarrón de espalda, luego de una cortes reverencia y un saludo casi inaudible se encamino a la puerta de salida.

Al llegar a pocos centímetros de la puerta se corrió hacia un lado con fuerza, cerrándose así. El brazo de quien la había cerrado permaneció ahí, apoyando con fuerza, acorralándolo entre, el brazo, la puerta y él.

—Tsunayoshi —mascullo sobre su oído, dejando que el nombre mencionado con sus labios dejara volar con la imaginación al dueño de este.

En toda su vida no había notado lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre; llamado tan eróticamente como en esos momentos se escuchaba.

—Si… Hibari-sensei —respondió intimidado, con los ojos cerrados.

Él no tenía nada que decirle, su cuerpo solo reacciono deteniéndolo antes de que terminara de partir. Ahora, podía sentir claramente su aroma y sentir claramente su piel, brotaba un aroma de flores en otoño y un dulce sabor a bebe, era una mezcla entre flores del jardín y una excitación insaciable, como si fuera preso de la lujuria de afrodita.

— ¿Te parezco interesante? —le pregunto apretando su cuerpo contra el e él.

—No entiendo… a que se refiere… ahhh —podía sentir el dolor que provocaba su delicado pecho contra la puerta, mientras aquel hombre se apretaba mas al pequeño herbívoro.

—Me miraste durante toda la clase… ¿mis pantalones te parecían muy interesantes? —aviso y le pregunto avergonzándolo más de lo que lo estaba.

—Solo le prestaba atención sensei… —se excuso él.

—Que amable —contesto —. Te devolveré un poco de atención —advirtió.

Se separo un poco, y luego lo giro con fuerza para levantarlo por los muslos y cargarlo como si fuera un costal de papas, le llevo hasta el escritorio sentándolo sobre la madera algo áspera y se agacho un poco entre su entrepierna.

Soltó el cinturón que tenía puesto, para luego seguir con los botones de su pantalón y bajar la corredera, hundiendo su rostro entre el miembro del chico sobre su bóxer, se sentía que estaba mojado por el pre-semen de sentirse excitado en toda la clase, y haberlo sujetado. Sintió como su rostro se humedecía por los líquidos ajenos pero al parecer no le importaba, subió sus labios hasta la parte de adelante mordiendo lentamente la punta del pene ajeno sobre los bóxer sonriendo. Llevo sus manos hasta el rostro ajeno rozándolo con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo el calor y suavidad de este.

Mandándole una descarga de placer impresionante, que recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, bañándolo completamente de un placer que era primera vez que probaba, que era primera vez que sentía, como si estuviera pisando; el jardín del edén.

—Sensei… ahhhh… —no podía hablar con normalidad, los gemidos salían completamente solos de sus labios, como si se hubieran apoderado de estos —Hibari-sensei…

Saco su rostro de la entrepierna, y con el también le bajo completamente el bóxer junto al jean que cayeron en el suelo, de él no se escucho queja alguna. Se enderezo y beso salvajemente los labios ajenos, haciéndole sentir el producto de su propio pre-semen, pero al parecer al chico no le molestaba en lo absoluto, un sabor salado y agrio, que no pareció incomodarle.

Corto el beso y se ocupo de deshacer el moño de la corbata que llevaba la camisa del uniforme, para luego atar la corbata a sus muñecas, ahora si ya desocupado desabrocho la camisa del chico mientras observaba el delgado cuerpo ajeno, tan frágil y tierno.

Su cuerpo era como el de un niño; perfecto ni una sola marca, mordedura o quizás moretones, esperando que él lo tomara, que lo hiciera completamente suyo.

Sonrió, se alejo de él… para verlo con más claridad mientras se quitaba su camisa, la vista de él al parecer se poso en sus fornidos abdominales.

Se acerco violentamente hacia él, y rozo su miembro con la hebilla del cinturón que en esos momentos traía puesto, lo tomo del cabello, su alborotado cabello castaño y arqueo su cuello para poder besar en este, mientras el frágil cuerpo se arqueaba de placer con cada roce.

Se detuvo y se alejo de él… por un momento por su cabeza cruzo con toda lucidez la locura que estaba cometiendo, pero eso no pudo retenerlo al verlo de nuevo con aquellos ojos cerrados, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, lo estaba seduciendo sin que siquiera el castaño se diera cuenta. "**_Maldito herbívoro_**" lo maldijo por lo bajo, se quito el pantalón como si la tela lo quemase, y él no quiso disimular por el bulto entre su bóxer.

Dirigió su mano hacia su entrepierna comenzando a mover su pene de arriba hacia abajo, de movimientos rápidos y certeros, el castaño lo observaba con sus ojos cristalinos, como si quisiera tirarse a llorar en esos momentos, mordiéndose el labio y luego humedecerlos con su lengua, el sujeto no había aguantado mucho.

Nuevamente se acerco a él dispuesto a penetrarlo, sin pedir permiso, siquiera humedecerlo, ni rendir explicaciones, solo se adentro dentro de él haciéndolo gritar de dolor y placer, provocando que su espalda se arquera y de su trasero bajara un hilo de sangre, que humedeció el pene contrario.

Se quedo quieto en su interior, acostumbrándolo a la sensación de tenerlo dentro; poco a poco se fue moviendo, sus caderas iban en un vaivén y solo se escuchaba aquel sonido molesto al momento de penetrarlo, de entrar completamente y no salir, profundas entroncadas, que hacia gemir de dolor y placer al pequeño castaño.

—Ky…Kyoya-kun —la primera envestida le hizo gritar, sus ojos llorosos pedían mas y el no se lo iba a negar.

Lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a envestirlo con fuerza, los gemidos no paraban de salir, su lengua humedecía a cada rato sus labios por lo rápido que se secaban.

Bajo sus manos hacia su pequeño miembro, que cabía en solo las grandes manos de aquel sujeto; comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, disfrutando del rostro placentero que portaba en esos momentos su dueño, palpitaba en la mano de aquel sujeto, mientras penetraba mas fuerte el ano de aquel chico.

A él no parecía importarle, su timidez y pudor desaparecieron completamente, llenándolo de placer y deseo, no le intereso ser en esos momentos dos hombres, sino que simplemente se dejaban llevar por la lujuria ajena, llenando un espacio vacío entre ambos.

—No te detengas… ahhhh… por favor… no te detengas… —le costaba respirar el ritmo que él llevaba era muy elevado, podía sentir que no duraría mucho mas, en cambio el parecía seguir así toda la vida; como un demonios… no como la resurrección masculina de afrodita; era tan hermoso y a la vez… tan bueno; era imposible decir que era humano, un ser humano tan perfecto.

Salió dentro de él, y observo su rostro de insatisfacción; alargo una sonrisa altanera. Lo tomo por sus cabello y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia el besando sus labios, de manera apasionada y fuerte, luego llevo sus manos hacia la espalda ajena deslizando sus yemas de dedos en los ajenos, disfrutando cada vez de los roces que sucedían entre aquellos, se dispuso a soltar lentamente la corbata mientras el castaño gemía de dolor por lo fuerte que estaba.

El no entendió porque… ¿_acaso había terminado todo_?

La respuesta llego a él a ser levantado de tirones y apoyado de espaldas sobre el pizarrón, quiso dar la vuelta, no entendía completamente lo que estaba pasando; no entendía del todo que pretendía aquel pelinegro, pero pudo darse cuenta al sentir su miembro rozar de nuevo su ano, cerró los ojos cuando lo saco sintió un fuerte dolor, ahora se multiplicaría por la posición, quería detenerlo.

—K…Kyoya-kun… espera…

—Agáchate…

— ¿Eh?

—Colócate en cuatro; así te dolerá menos, aprieta el trasero —ordena, el chico hace lo que aquella persona le había dicho, de un tiro de caderas estaba de nuevo dentro de aquel pequeño, el chico trataba de hacer lo que su profesor le decía pero era completamente imposible —. Respira y aprieta, si no mañana no te podrás levantar en todo el día de tu cama.

—Pero… no será mi culpa… —susurra por lo bajo el castaño, sacándole una sonrisa altanera del maestro.

Mientras se daba la espera, se ocupo de llenar su cuello de besos húmedos, que se esparcían entre su cuello y espalda. Se movió un poco, el chico gimió de dolor y se aferro mas al pizarrón, en el cual había apoyado sus dos manos con fuerza, mientras que el apretaba su miembro masturbándolo en el intento de mas placer, colocando una gota de saliva arriba de este, disfrutando de los gemidos aquellos.

Jamás había experimentado algo así; jamás se había entregado tanto a una persona, y nunca siquiera soñó con disfrutar de un placer tan doloroso como aquel.

Se movió hacia adelante penetrándolo un poco más, si es que eso era posible… apretó salvajemente su miembro al sentir como el echaba su culo hacia atrás, como si quisiera adentrarlo más hacia él, estaba completamente ansioso y él se sintió completamente un ingenuo al pensar por unos momentos de que su alumno no lo estuviera disfrutando.

Coloco una de sus manos sobre las de él en el pizarrón y comenzó a envestirlo con más fuerza, mientras que la otra seguía en los placeres que le estaba otorgando al miembro ajeno, sentía como este palpitaba en sus labios, al igual que el suyo.

Sintió como aquel orificio por el que entraba y salía se contraía cada vez más seguido, el también se acercaba cada vez más a su límite, besando su cuello con cada vez más ansias y escuchando como lloraba entre gemidos, parecía no soportar tanto placer sobre su cuerpo.

—Hibari-sensei… ahhhh… ya no lo… ya no lo soporto… es demasiado… demasiado… —araño la pizarra con fuerza, pero fue girado de un momento a otro levantando por sus glúteos y se sujeto a la espalda del pelinegro, podía observar el rostro sereno y lleno de placer en el ajeno, portaba una sonrisa en sus labios cuando apego de nuevo su rostro al ajeno robándole un beso que fue completamente correspondido por el ajeno.

El sonrió despreocupado, para ese entonces todas las aulas alrededor en esos momentos estarían totalmente vacías desde hace rato. Si no; no se había arriesgado a tomarla hay mismo.

El tomo su trasero y lo apretó completamente contra la pizarra, dejando que los líquidos invadieran completamente el espacio de aquel chico en la parte de atrás al igual que su mano quedo completamente llena del semen ajeno, amplio una sonrisa al cerrar sus ojos observando los orbes azules, y manchados de lagrimas.

Soltó sus muslos y salió dentro de él; al sentir que sus piernas habían tocado el suelo se separo dejándolo caer en el suelo completamente agitado, con su camisa suelta sus manos rojas, y unas mejillas completamente sonrojadas, respiraba agitado, y este se mantenía completamente inmune.

Su respiración agitada no cesaba, su cuerpo tiritaba y por sus piernas resbalaban sus propios líquidos... aquello había sido algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría.

—Vístete Tsunayoshi —ordeno él con sus pantalones puestos y la camisa completamente desabrochada.

—Si… Hibari-sensei —hizo caso, sumiso; como había sido en todo momento. Se coloco su ropa, su bóxer su pantalón su cinturón e incluso se abotono rápidamente la camisa y se hizo el nudo de la corbata un poco suelta, pero se notaba que aquel chico era malo con los nudos, cosa que hizo reír al maestro por lo bajo.

El se había sentado en la silla de su escritorio completamente tranquilo, observándolo en todo momento, sus movimientos, su frágil cuerpo, y como obedecía completamente sumiso a todas las ordenes que él le diera.

—Ya estoy listo; Hibari-sensei —aviso avergonzado, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Kyoya —corrigió él —, dime solo Kyoya —aviso yendo hacia él, mientras posaba su mano en la cabellera desordenada del chico de manera cariñosa, ampliando una sonrisa, él se relajo y sonrió más tranquilo.

—Hasta mañana, Kyoya —sonrió, y él pelinegro le correspondió.

—Ten cuidado —ordeno notando que ya había anochecido.

— ¡Claro! ¡Adiós! —se despidió un poco enérgico el chico mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y la abría tranquilamente, mientras él se quedaba un rato mas en el salón de clases.

Las preocupaciones lo invadieron luego, pero ya todo estaba hecho y no se arrepentía de nada. Ahuyento los pensamientos con una sonrisa, los pensamientos con él eran más placenteros que las preocupaciones.

Se levanto y se abrocho su camisa, para luego arreglar su corbata y borrar el pizarrón para luego poder irse.

Pretendía que eso no ocurriese nunca más, pero realmente no sabía si podría con la tentación durante el año. Solo esperaba que él supiese guardar bien aquel secreto, tal vez si lo hacía, podrían repetir aquello algunas veces.

Sonrió complacido con solo pensarlo, claro que lo haría... el se ocuparía de que aquel intimo secreto estuviese perfectamente a salvo bajo su custodia, y lo haría suyo una y otra vez hasta que terminase el año.

—Definitivamente lo hare —susurro por lo bajo ampliando una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué harás Kyoya? —una voz se escucho en la puerta, el pelinegro se puso pálido del susto y giro su rostro hasta chocarse con unos ojos dorados divertido y un cabello completamente alborotado apoyado en la puerta.

— ¡Dino!

—Te paso a buscar porque te estabas tardando para ir a cenar a lo de Mukuro y te encuentro hablando solo —dice divertido caminando hasta donde su amigo que tomo el cuello ajeno comenzando a acomodarlo —, tienes la corbata torcida.

—No seas tan chismoso —dice frunciendo el ceño, el rubio tomo la mano ajena y la olio con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Tienes algo interesante en la escuela? Raro~

—Nadie te ha preguntado.

—Sí, sí; ¿Qué tal si nos vamos pedófilo engreído? Tenemos cita con la piña y tengo hambre —el rubio salió divertido del salón de clases antes de que un libro pasara rápidamente por la parte de atrás de su cabello, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua y tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y una colonia vertiéndola en sus manos —, ¿Qué esperas Kyo-kun? no hagas esperar más a mi estomago, si tu comiste chico de preparatoria, yo quiero comer comida de verdad.

— ¡Vuelve a decir algo y te morderé hasta la muerte! —grito perdiendo la paciencia desde el salón de clases dejando a un divertido Dino fuera de esta.


End file.
